The Problems with Going Undercover
by AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: According to their informant, two Londoners by the names of Church and Magnolia are helping run a notorious human trafficking ring. But when American spies Petra and Levi go undercover to stop the international ring, they find several issues when taking these two down.


"Are you done yet? I still need to take a shower," Levi called through the bathroom door, knocking to accentuate his point. Petra gave a melodramatic sigh from the other side of the door.

"I thought you took one while I was getting dinner," she complained.

"No. Erwin was clarifying some mission points with me so I didn't get the chance," he explained. The lock clicked and Petra opened the door. Tall black heels lengthened her short legs and the short skirt she wore left her thighs practically bare.

"Nice to meet you, Legs," he commented.

"Nice to meet you too, Small Dick," she replied.

"You don't like your look?" he asked, stepping into the shower and stripping.

"I feel like I'm going to flash someone at any moment," she sighed, trying to look at herself in the mirror above the sink. "I can't even wear spandex under this! I'm going to be arrested for indecent exposure, or something." He snorted.

"Well, you _are_ supposed to be a hooker," he pointed out. "You want me to run down to the hotel store and see if I can get you some shorts to wear under that?"

"No, I'm fine," she sighed. "I think I'll be fine. After all, we won't be fighting in public. Flashing someone I'm arresting isn't the worst."

"It'll just be an hour or two," he reminded her. "But for the record, I think you look great." She laughed, honey eyes giving him a sideways glance.

"You want me to wear this kind of get-up every day?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be _opposed_ to it." Petra laughed even harder and kissed his cheek.

"Why am I not surprised? Go take a cold shower."

* * *

The party seemed _way_ too glitzy for it to be have human traffickers on its guest list. _But then again, the trade's full of money,_ Levi realized as he and Petra walked around the ballroom, eyes peeled for their targets. Her hands squeezed his arm as she leaned in towards him.

"They're over in that booth on the left," she whispered.

"Got it," he replied, kissing her jaw to avoid any suspicion that they were talking about other guests. Levi knew that in this crowd, they wouldn't have an allies. They walked over to the two and Levi discreetly sized them up. Church was tall, lean, with a messy mop of blonde hair and leaning back in the booth like he owned the place. Magnolia had her fiery red hair pulled back and seemed to be joking around with Church. She didn't look like much of a threat, but then again neither did Petra and she was a force to be reckoned with. After all, according to their informant they were causing all kinds of trouble in the US and UK.

"Are these seats taken?" Petra asked the two, gesturing to the empty side of the bench. Church gave her a lascivious grin that made Levi want to wring his neck on the spot, but that (or arresting them) would have to wait.

"Why don't you take this spot instead?" he asked flirtatiously, gesturing to his lap. She giggled and took him up on his offer. Levi did his best to ignore his annoyance and sat across from the others. "Is she yours?" Church inquired, hands resting on her hips. " _No, she's her own person. Get your misogyny out of here,"_ Levi wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

"More or less," Levi replied. His eyes shifted over to Isabel. "What about her? Is she yours?"

"I'm not one's ho," Magnolia commented bluntly in her thick Cockney accent, giving him a slightly dirty look.

"I didn't say you were," he replied coldly.

"Calm down Izzy, he was just asking an innocent question," Church scolded her. "He's not trying to imply you're a ho." _So, she must be his second-in-command. His madam-in-command?_ She said nothing, only folding her arms and looking away. "So, are you two friends of the hosts?"

"No, actually. We're friends with a few of the businessmen here and they got us on the list," Levi answered, hoping Church would take the bait and outright admit they knew the hosts and implicate them.

"Nice. Same with us," he replied, thoroughly dashing Levi's hopes. _Damn it, he's savvy. I'm going to have to play this more careful than I originally thought._

"What a coincidence. So this is your first party too?" Levi inquired.

"Nah, we've been to a few before. Frankly, they're kind of boring," Church said. "But we go because we've got nothing else to do and it builds good connections. Which is why we have to be nice to people, right, Izzy?" His partner gave him another dirty look and scooted over to sit next to Levi. "If you like socializing you'll have a great time, but otherwise these are boring events."

"I'll say," Levi snorted. "Socializing isn't something I particularly like doing. That's why I bring Petra along. She gets along well with others."

"Does she now?" Magnolia asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Petra.

"At least, I'm more sociable when Levi doesn't take interest in someone," she shrugged. Church chuckled.

"That's right, you've barely said a word. Is there something special I have to do to get you to talk?" Levi was ready to take out his gun and shoot Church point blank for his suggestive comment and he knew Petra was probably just as angry and uncomfortable as he was, but she played it off with a giggle.

"I don't think I can say those kinds of things in public," she said and he grinned devilishly at her.

"Then why don't we take this somewhere else?" His blue eyes flitted over to Levi and Magnolia. "You guys don't mind if we take a break from the party, right?"

Levi hadn't planned on this. In his mind's eye, they would've _all_ gone into a room and from there he and Petra would arrest Church and Magnolia together. Of course Petra would be able to handle Church on her own, but he wasn't keen on just leaving her, _especially_ since this isn't what they had planned.

"Of course he doesn't mind," Petra purred, fingertips trailing down Church's chest. Her eyes flitted over to Levi. "You don't, right?"

"Not at all," he lied. _Shit. I can't let her go on her own. But what can I say?_ Church grinned and let Petra hop off his lap before standing up.

"Awesome. I'll see you two later, then," he said as his arm slid around her waist. She gave Levi a small wave as they left. _I need to go back her up. How am I going to get away from this table? I can't just leave Magnolia. She'll know something's up._

"Well, since they're gone, do you just want to hate-fuck this out. I mean, there's nothing else to do," Magnolia said, folding her arms in front of her chest and looking expectantly at Levi. _I can get information from her and incapacitate here and then get to Petra._

"Why not," he said. The walk to her hotel room was short but awkward, neither of them saying anything. Levi preferred it that way. It gave him time to clear his mind and plan what he was going to do. _As soon as she shuts the door, I'll pull out my badge and gun and get information from her before going to Petra and Church._ Magnolia took her key out and swiped it. The lock clicked and she let him into her room. He took a few steps, fingers dipping into the hem of his shirt and into his holster. The door shut and he grabbed his gun, drawing it as his other hand pulled his badge out. Magnolia had her gun drawn and a gun in her hand, pointed straight at Levi's face.

"Freeze, FBI!" Levi shouted as Magnolia shouted, "Freeze, SIS!" The two looked at each other, down to their badges, and over to their guns pointed at each other. The badge looked legitimate.

"Put your gun down or I'll be forced to take you for threatening an SIS agent!" Magnolia threatened.

"Wait, what do you mean, you're an agent?" Levi demanded.

"Ugh, you Americans think you know everything," Magnolia spat at him while she rolled her eyes. "Church and I have been tailing this human trafficking ring for months. We were informed that you and that ginger girl were at the top of the food chain."

"Our informant told us that you and Church were helping run that ring," Levi said.

"Wait, is your informant a wiry guy in his late twenties -"

"Black hair and brown eyes?" Levi finished. Magnolia put her gun and badge away as she growled in frustration.

"Damn it! He played us! I'm going to make sure law enforcement looks out for him," she said.

"We can do that while we go get our partners," Levi said. Magnolia nodded.

"God knows what kind of mess they're in," she replied. They ran down the hallway while Magnolia called the police and told them to keep an eye out for their informant. She pointed at a door and Levi kicked it down and rushed in, gun drawn. Petra and Church were on the way and frankly Levi was rather confused and impressed with the position the managed to be in. The two were handcuffed together, one ring around Petra's ankle and the other through Church's sleeve. Petra was on her shoulders and had one leg up Church's shirt, hitting him in the face and the other raised above her head. Church somehow had his leg over her face and was underneath her. The two looked like a human puzzle.

"Farlan, what the hell did you do?!" Magnolia demanded, pulling a bobby pin from her hair and going over to the handcuffs.

"She was resisting arrest . . . why the hell is he with you?!" he demanded, eyes narrowing at Levi.

"They're FBI. Our informant is a rat and we need to go catch him before he skips town," Magnolia explained. The rings came off and Petra rubbed her ankle, cringing.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said. She turned to Church. "Sorry I kept kicking you in the face."

"It's fine. Sorry I pulled your hair," he replied.

"Don't worry about it." She got off the bed and pulled her skirt down before grabbing her purse. "All right, let's go get our informant and bring him in."


End file.
